gLitCH
by Lady Ratatosk
Summary: A glitch infiltrates the Crypton household and latches onto Len. Everyone assumes he's sick, and Rin decides to become his caretaker for the day. When his coding suddenly becomes messed up, Len's various programmed personalities begin to switch; Rin realizes she's been given a whole bigger problem than she was ready for.


**I was inspired by a drawing of a glitched Len and had to get this down. This'll likely be a two-shot unless I feel like the next chapter would be better off split into two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VOCALOID, which belongs to Yamaha, nor do I own any Vocaloid, which is also owned by the company that created them.**

* * *

"Rin? Rin!"

I let out a sigh, slamming my hands down on the kitchen counter and picking up the tray of food I had prepared. Geez, that boy really needed to learn the meaning of patience.

"I'm coming," I mumbled as I quickly hopped up the steps and pushed Len's door open. He had finally managed to prop himself up against the headboard, but he still looked rather sickly to me; his skin was pale, as if all the color had been sucked out of it and there were several beads of sweat formed on his brow, sticking down his wild blonde bangs. "Demanding today, aren't we?"

"Hey, I didn't ask for this to happen!" Len responded, jabbing a finger into his chest in defense.

I set the tray down, muttering "I know, I know," and took a quick step back. If Len truly was sick, there was no way in Hell I wanted to catch that. I knew that most disease was contagious in the human world and the last thing I wanted was to be bed-ridden and looking like _him _for a few days.

His eyes were locked on the dish for a few seconds as if he could not comprehend what was going on. "Um, thanks?"

He knew just as well as I did that my cooking was horrible, and whatever breakfast I managed to whip up looked less appetizing than a pile of garbage on a plate. I called it 'Banana Surprise.'

I put my hands on my hips and pouted. "Well you know, Mr. Kagamine, all you've done today is lay around and I took precious time out of my schedule to make you something to eat, so you should at least _pretend_ that you appreciate it!"

"Woah, Rinny, calm down. I appreciate it, I really do, but even someone who went a year without food wouldn't be able to stomach that."

I opened my mouth to protest, but it was no use. That was probably true.

I still wanted the last word, though, so I snatched the tray, spun on my heel, and sent a scowl in his direction.

"Hey, but if you want to help me feel better, how about giving me a kiss?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned back to face Len. He had that stupid smirk on that he did whenever he knew said something that made me react. He was lucky he was sick, or his pretty-boy face would be submerged in toilet water about now. "And get your germs all over me? No thanks."

Len crossed his arms and rolled his bright blue eyes. "Rin, no one even knows if this is contagious, much less if it's even possible for a Vocaloid to catch a disease."

"You better be sick, because everyone's been running around like your little servants all day."

"But in all honesty, I don't understand why we would get programmed with something bad. Like yeah, I get that they want us to be more human-like so we have the abilities to eat and sleep and live in households like real humans, but they never put in anything detrimental like storms or gross food or anything."

"Maybe they think the only way to be closer to humans is to understand both the good and the bad," I offered.

"Yeah, I guess," Len yawned, stretching out his back as he did so. "I don't have any other ideas, and I'm too tired to think of them."

_Thanks for leaving the conversation at an awkward cliffhanger, Len. Really appreciate that. _"Well if there's anything else you need, I'm not your personal maid, so just get off your lazy ass and make your own food."

"I really appreciate your kind words," Len sarcastically replied from behind me. One hand was clutched over his heart. "And that's okay. I'm sure Meiko, Kaito, Miku, and Luka would be happy to serve the poor sick little boy."

_At least he's acting normal; he's still as stupid and annoying as usual._

* * *

I headed back into the kitchen, grabbing an orange from the fruit basket and hungrily peeling it. Gosh, I could never fathom why I loved those things so much.

"Hey, kiddo! Where've you been?" Meiko sat at the breakfast bar. In front of her was a cup of coffee, and next to it, a dark, small bottle. Definitely alcohol.

"Taking care of Len," I dryly replied, slicing the orange into wedges.

The brunette chuckled. "Why? You lose a bet or something?"

_That would be rather in-character for him… _"No, thank goodness. He managed to get himself sick, and how that happened I will never know."

Meiko cocked an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't know that was possible."

"Yeah, me either," I managed to say, though it was pretty hard to make it out, considering the fact that I had a massive wedge shoved in my mouth. Grabbing the peel and ripping it out, I continued. "The moron's been in bed all day. He's still in his pajamas."

"Aw, poor kid. I hope he gets better soon."

* * *

As much as I hated to admit it, after a while, I felt a little bad for Len. He was probably getting pretty lonely up there, and of course, on top of that he felt crappy.

I knew he would take me visiting him as an opportunity to tease me, but the _sheer goodness _of my heart prompted me to make my way up the stairs, but rather begrudgingly, may I add.

I took a quick breath before grabbing the doorknob and announcing. "I'm coming in. Don't be naked."

It wouldn't matter if he was (not that I _wanted_ it or anything) because he was deep under the sheets. All I could see was a lump on the bed.

I yanked them off and said, "I'm here since no one wants to hang out with you, so if you're just going to sleep, I'll be on my merry way."

"I'm not asleep - asleep - asleep Rin." As he repeated himself, his head twitched a bit and returned to the same expression as before.

_Okay, that was a little freaky. _"Woah, there. You all right, Len?"

"Yeah, I'm fine - fine - fine."

"Then why are you repeating yourself? I swear if this is some stupid prank you're playing I'm going to strangle you."

"Nothing's wrong!" he insisted, as if he was completely oblivious to what was going on. I grabbed his hands in mine, but they didn't feel exceptionally hot or cold. (I honestly don't know what I expected to gain from that.)

Suddenly, I felt a small jolt, followed by the sound of a spark in the air. I let out a yelp, releasing my grip, and hopped back, suddenly noticing that there were several open patches on Len's hands. They didn't look anything like a human cut; no, they seemed to be pools of black with 0s and 1s swirling around beneath. His code was exposed.

I started to feel pretty scared for him.

Once I had pulled myself together, I realized that Len had collapsed on the ground, seeming to be unconscious. My heart skipped a beat and then began to violently pound in my chest as I grabbed his shoulders and shook him back and forth. "Hey, wake up, you big dummy!" I yelled, trying to mask the fear in my voice.

His mouth slowly opened to form a small 'o' and Len exhaled. His brilliant blue eyes stared into mine and a sly grin crept onto his lips. "So you're worried about me, eh, Rinny?"

He spoke with some sort of purr in his voice, and it made me rather uncomfortable, like he was trying to seduce me or something.

"Well naturally, since you just passed out," I said matter-of-factly.

He stood up, taking me with him, smile not faltering. It was as if he made a full recovery within a matter of three seconds. "I knew you'd admit your feelings eventually."

"M- My feelings?" I sputtered. "What the hell are you talking about? What feelings?"

"I think you know," he chuckled, grabbing my arms. A second later, I was pinned on my back on his bed, staring up straight into Len's eyes. He was a lot stronger than I expected.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, kicking him off and standing up. Okay, Len would never do something like that. Sure he teased me and stuff, but he wouldn't take it any further. We just picked on each other to show our affection.

The only time I ever saw him so...aggressive...was when they had to edit his programing for Spice!

...Wait… Was this 'disease' messing with his code?

"Still playing - playing - playing hard-to-get, huh?"

"I was never 'playing' anything."

Len just rolled his eyes at me as if I _obviously_ didn't know what I was thinking and turned to leave.

"Not so fast." My hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. _Cue that smirk again._

"See? You don't want me to leave," he chided.

I dryly laughed. "No, I don't want you to go out there and do something stupid."

"Oh, but it's boring being so restrained like you," Len sighed, running his fingers through his hair, a glint in his eyes. "Why don't we let loose and have a little fun?"

"I don't know what thoughts are running through that perverted little brain of yours, but I advise you to shut your mouth before I lose my cool and -" _No, I shouldn't say that. He would take it as a sexual remark._

I needed a professional - someone smart who could figure out what was wrong with Len. I couldn't take this much longer, and it had only just started.

* * *

"I'm going to the 1st Place household," I announced. Len was in tow, not seeming to mind me dragging him around.

I could only assume Meiko acknowledged me. Her head slightly bobbed, though I wasn't sure whether she was nodding yes or too drunk to control her movements. Hopefully the former…

_I hope Kaito's around to take care of her._

I pushed the door open and headed out into the Vocaloid 3 section of the software. Outdoors for us 'loids is nothing like how it is for you humans. Instead of a sun and clouds and trees and a sidewalk, we have a digital walkway. The entire 'world' around us is black, illuminated by flashing. floating buttons and neon lights. Occasionally a cursor will fly by; you have to be careful, because it likes to mess with you. I once ended up stuck in the desktop thanks to that pest.

"You know," Len would occasionally murmur, his voice sending shivers through my body, "You should let loose for - for- for once. You're always so busy and fast-moving. Let _me _help you relax."

He was always silenced by my glares.

After what seemed like forever (thanks to Mr. I-want-to-sleep-with-every-girl-I-lay-my-eyes-on), we finally arrived at our destination. I lightly rapped my knuckles on the door.

In a few seconds, the knob turned, and it swung open to reveal a girl with light pink hair and very pretty, knowing blue eyes. They held a sort of wisdom about them, as if she was much older than she looked.

"Hi, IA."

"Rin, what a pleasant surprise!" the pinkette said with a smile, giving a short bow to me. I bowed back. "I- I wasn't expecting company, but do come in."

"I'm really sorry I didn't give you notice or anything," I replied with embarrassment. "You see, this problem suddenly arose and I needed to see you as soo-"

"Is this your brother?"

She was staring over my shoulder towards Len, who I prayed wasn't doing anything inappropriate.

"Yeah, why don't you introduce yourself?" I said, now facing him. I hope my death glare was enough to keep him from trying to make a move on her.

"Len. Kagamine Len. It's a pleasure to meet a gorgeous girl such as yourself." He gently took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. I was ready to take his hand and flip him onto the ground.

I could tell IA was flustered and unsure. She had always been a bit detached from society, being the only Vocaloid from her company and therefore living alone, so she wasn't used to taking compliments.

"Don't mind him," I cut in. "He's acting strange; that's actually what I came here to talk about."

"Yes, I remember you telling me many things about him, but I certainly don't recall anything about this."

Len widened his eyes and made a cute face. "I can be whatever you want me to be, IA-san."

"Oh, cut the crap," I groaned. "I don't know what's wrong with him, but this morning he wakes up sick, and the next minute I'm in the middle of 'Out of Eden.'"

"What were his symptoms?"

"At first, it just seemed like a human cold, but now it seems like more than that, or something different entirely. If you pull off his arm warmers, you can see that his skin is actually broken in some parts and his code is visible."

I gulped at the unpleasant memory.

"At one point, there was this electrical shock, and bam, his personality changes. Funny thing is, he was programmed to act like this a while ago, but he got his normal personality back after they were done making the song."

IA was taking all this information, inspecting Len up and down with her scrutinizing gaze. She eventually pulled off his arm warmers to inspect his arms and indeed found the code. Maybe it was just me, but it seemed that more was showing than before."

"Want me to take the rest - rest - rest off for you?"

Unsure of what to do, the pinkette dropped Len's arm and watched it fall to the side. His hands flew to his tie (whether he was serious or just trying to make her uncomfortable I don't know) but I was too fast and pulled them together behind his back.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. He does this weird thing where he repeats himself over and over."

The room was awkwardly silent for a few minutes. Dead silent.

Finally, IA spoke once more. "...I've seen this happen on other software, but never on a Vocaloid..."

"Really?" I exclaimed, unable to contain my excitement. My hopes soared; if she could identify Len's problem we'd be one step closer to finding a solution! "What is it?"

IA's stare was grave as she looked me dead in the eyes. "It's a glitch."

* * *

**I don't know if I'm going to define Rin and Len's relationship in this one. I tried to write it so they could be twins, lovers, or just friends. How do you think I actually view them?**

**And don't worry; Len's got some more personality switches coming up in the next chapter (though I'm sure you fangirls are enjoying the Spice!). If you'd like to suggest anything, feel free to leave me a review and let me know.**

**-Lady R**


End file.
